Twists Turns Time Travel and New Dimensions
by TwinzLover
Summary: A turn of events lands two rivals in a strange town. With a fairy and a vampire as guides, can they make it back to Hogwarts? Can they even go back now that changes have taken place? DM/HG SS/EN
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe it was the four days of canoeing, or maybe it was the mega long car ride with annoying bitches who seem to have nothing better to do than ignore anything I say until someone else says it, but I came up with this X-Over because I thought it had sexy/dramatic appeal.**

**Chapter One: Mistakes Are The Gateway To The Beginning**

* * *

><p>Defense Against the Dark Arts was very hands on in 7th year. After so many lives were lost in the war, dueling had become a large part of the curriculum. Hermione didn't quite understand it. In her opinion making the children fight against each other was promoting House rivalry, and causing more problems for the still unsteady future. The fact that her class was with Slytherins only made it worse.<p>

"Give it up Granger, you may be the brightest witch of the age, but I'm still a better dueler!" Malfoy taunted as he easily deflected her curses.

"Shove it, Malfoy, you prat!" Hermione retorted as she turned red from both agitation and frustration at his accuracy. She was struggling to fight him. Despite her extensive knowledge of spells, she couldn't deny that his protective spells were superior, and that his skill in dueling was definitely smoother than her own.

"Just give up! Let go of that stupid Gryffindor pride! You know you'll never win." He said with a lazy smirk as he deflected yet another of her spells. He was moving towards her, going on the offensive.

"Now, now, there's no need for insults, this is a friendly duel between our Heads, please keep it polite." The professor said uncomfortably. The pair ignored him, continuing their battle as if nothing else existed, save for their competitive nature, and each others' potential loss.

"Come now Malfoy, you're a coward not a war hero! I don't think I've ever seen you pull out your wand when you actually needed it!" Hermione mocked, her need to win pushing forth words she didn't mean.

"Shut your mouth Granger, if it weren't for me, you'd be dead on my living room floor!" Draco hissed, his face going red. There was a collective gasp from both sides of the room at those words. Hermione was clearly affected as well, because her movements became fiercer, more dangerous. It wasn't like he wasn't telling the truth, but having those memories brought up made her burn.

"And if it weren't for me, you'd be in Azkaban where you belong!" She screeched, throwing rougher spells his way.

"You take that back you ugly little worm!" He seethed, his curses steadily gaining vigor.

"You started it you bouncing ferret!" She retorted with a scoff.

"Children calm down! I demand you stop this instant!" the short professor yelled, standing as quickly as he could, and drawing his own wand. They continued to ignore him, eyes and minds focused solely on their opponent. They were closing the distance between them, and the spells were getting harder to block.

"Finite-"

"Evanesco!"

"Waddiwasi!"

The spells hit each other. Hermione and Draco were only about three feet apart. The explosion. It was all so fast, who could have saved them?

* * *

><p>"Hu-?" Hermione came to, and wished she hadn't. She screamed in terror. A hand grabbed her's. He pulled her into his chest and rolled swiftly.<p>

BAM! Crack. Her scream was blood curtailing and filled with pain.

"Draco, Draco! Please, please be okay. I didn't mean it, I'm sorry!" She moved off of him as quickly as she could, fumbling with her wand as she tried to heal him. She needed help. She looked all around her. They were in a small clearing, but definitely in the woods.

"Help! Somebody help him!" She cried. She kept turning, making herself dizzy. There! There it was! It was just a small ways, a light! She tried to calm herself, she couldn't risk splinching him, not now. She grabbed his hand and popped into the house a couple hundred yards away. They landed on the carpet in what appeared to be the living room.

"Help him please, he's going to die!" She wailed helplessly.

"What the fuck?" A strong male voice growled

"Cheese and rice." A breathy voice. "Eric, you have to help him." The same voice, now rushed.

"They could be an enemy!"

"I swear, I'll do anything, please save him!" Hermione cried, her eyes blurred to the figures.

"I can't, blood won't be enough!" The male voice again. "I'd have to turn him."

"Yes, anything!" Hermione begged desperately. "He saved me, please!"

"Eric, please." That soft voice again.

"Alright." Hermione smiled watery, before promptly passing out.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck is she?" He growled.<p>

"I don't know, she looks human." Sookie responded with a shrug.

"Her little friend didn't taste very human to me." Eric continued as he paced the room.

"What did he taste like?" She asked.

"I can't place it." He ground out in frustration. "But she smells like a witch, there's magic all over her." He seethed.

"Maybe you should ask her friend, he is your child now." Sookie reasoned.

"Regrettably." Eric scoffed. "Besides, that little piss head is chained up right now, with good reason. He tried to taste what is mine." He growled.

"I'm not yours Eric." Sookie huffed.

"Not yet." Eric grinned, his usual playful, sexy demeanor partially returning.

"Now is not the time." Sookie turned to head upstairs. "I'm gonna check on her."

"Be careful." He was serious again.

"I'll be fine." She waved him off and headed to her room.

The girl had been out for a few days now, and the boy, now vampire, was chained up in Eric's cubby and had been since yesterday. She sat next to the bed the girl was on, and took her hand gently into her own. She stayed that way for a little while, occasionally squeezing the smaller girl's hand.

Hermione stirred. She made to open her eyes, but sqeezed them tight a millisecond later. She turned her head to one side, then the other. She felt disoriented. What had happened. And then it flooded her mind. The duel, magically appearing hundreds of feet above the ground, Draco cushioning her fall...She screamed, startling Sookie beside her, and Eric downstairs. There was a feral roar.

"It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt ya'." Sookie said with a smile. Hermione whipped her head in Sookie's direction, her brown eyes were bug-like in their frightened state.

"Where am I? Is he okay? I have to - have to help him." She scurried to get out of the bed, but her legs were weak.

"You're in Bon Temps, in my house, I'm Sookie Stackhouse. You don't need to worry right now, but I think we should talk about what happened, and about your friend." Hermione sucked in a breath and her eyes welled with tears.

"Is he- he can't be...?" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"He's... Well, he's not exactly out of this realm." Sookie said, choosing her words carefully.

"I've got to see him, this is all my fault! I should have just given up, he was right! My stupid, stupid pride!" Hermione cried.

"I think you need to tell me what happened." Sookie said firmly.

"We-we were dueling, it was just class. It got a bit heated, the teacher, he tried to stop us, but, but our spells, they must have mixed. Mine must have lifted us off the ground, we were at least a hundred feet up before, before... It was like quidditch, I always hated flying. He-he grabbed me. We're rivals, we used to be enemies, but he saved me, again! He turned us and took the fall. He's always taking the worst of it! I apparated when I saw the light from your house. Oh Godric, did I splinch him?" Her words were panicky and watery, Sookie could tell she was the verge of tears. She also noticed the odd words the girl used.

"Where do you think you are?" Sookie asked.

"A small wizarding town, right? I've never heard of Bon Temps, but it sounds French maybe." Hermione supplied, not really seeing the point. "It's the only way he could be alive." She reasoned shakily.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and talk with my friend, his name is Eric." Sookie said slowly.

"Wait! Take me with you, I have to see Draco!" Even though his name felt odd on her tongue, she couldn't call him Malfoy just then. Sookie bit her lip.

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Sookie started slowly, but Hermione wouldn't have it.

"I have to!" She pleaded.

"He's too young. I don't want you to get hurt." Sookie said a bit more forcefully.

"We're nearly the same age! I'm a bit older sure, but that should make me safer! Besides, I don't even think he has his wand." Hermione reasoned, desperately trying to get out of the confines of the blankets.

Sookie looked confused. "You- you asked us to turn him, didn't you?" Hermione froze.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You might want to stay in bed for this." Sookie said, sitting down once more. "Your friend, Draco? He was too badly damaged, vampire blood wasn't enough to heal him. Eric, he had to change him." Hermione's breath caught. It was all her fault. She had told them to do it. Draco, poor, poor Draco! She let out another loud cry of despair. That growl again. Hermione took a few deep breaths.

"Your friend sounds worried, you should go back down." She told Sookie.

"That's not Eric." Sookie stated.

* * *

><p>Draco awoke covered in dirt. What the fuck? What kind of spell was this? If that bloody Gryffindor had gotten mud all over his expensive robes, he would be pissed.<p>

"It's time." He heard a voice next to him. He turned, but he barely saw the blur before their was a hole above him. He crawled out slowly, taking in his was in a grave yard.

"What the fuck is going on!" He shouted in anger.

"Shut up. Where are you from, what are you doing here?" He turned to see a tall man with ice blue eyes and dirty blond hair.

"Who gave you the right to talk to me that way?" Draco seethed. "I'm Draco Malfoy you scum." He spat. The taller man growled and bared his fangs.

"A vampire? What the bloody hell is this shit? I have a wand you know, so you better back off, I don't fancy being dinner to your kind." Draco sneered. "Where's Granger? That little goody goody is going to get a good hex when I find her." Suddenly the vampire was right in front of him.

"That girl saved you from being in that ground forever you ungrateful little shit. Now, as your maker, I command you to tell me how you got here." Draco opened his mouth to retort, but he suddenly couldn't control his words.

"We were dueling in DADA, Granger and me always get partnered, because we're the Heads. I was just teasing her a bit, but I took it too far. The professor tried to stop us, but I guess he didn't make it. We were only a few feet apart, and I cast Evanesco out of anger, I just didn't want to see her face any more. Some how we ended up a hundred feet above the air. She hates heights." His voice sounded airy, and he mumbled the last sentence. "I grabbed her on instinct, I didn't want her to get hurt. I never want to see her hurt, not after..." He trailed off and shuddered. "I pulled her into me, and rolled us over so I could cushion her fall. I can't remember anything after that." He finished up coming out of his daze, he locked eyes with the vampire, who was smirking slightly.

"Sounds to me like you want her." Draco made a disgusted face.

"Like I could ever want the Gryffindor Golden Girl."

"But you saved her. You sacrificed yourself for her."

"Who the fuck are you anyway? You don't know anything!"

"Eric Northman, sheriff of area 5, and your maker you insolent child."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Draco growled.

"My kind is your kind." Eric said with a sinister smile.

"I-I'm a vampire?" Draco's voice went weak.

"Best not to dwell on it, you are a vampire. I am your maker, yada yada." Eric said simply. "We should hurry up and get some blood in you, you'll need it." Eric said before zooming off. Draco didn't know what to do, but he tried to fallow, and found himself zooming towards an old looking house.

When he got to the door where he was sure Eric had gone through, he found himself faced with a barrier.

"What kind of magic is this?" He asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot." A pretty, feminine voice said. The voice was soon partnered with a pretty blond. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse, won't you please come in?" She said.

"I can't you dumb cow, there's a barrier!" He growled out.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Suddenly Eric was beside him, furry on his face. "Get inside you rotten child!" Draco took a step and found that the barrier was gone. He was then over whelmed by a glorious smell. He sniffed once. Then again, and again.

"What is that smell." His voice sounded airy.

"Sookie, get up stairs, now!" Eric barked. Sookie ran up the stairs, towards the room the girl was in.

"It smells so good." Draco whispered, his eyes going towards the stairs. He zoomed, but was stopped by another body hitting his.

"You will not touch her!" Eric growled, his fangs looking menacing as he held Draco down.

"Just a taste, it smells heavenly." Draco moaned. Eric could feel the younger boys cock hardening. "She must be pureblood, it's divine!"

"Don't you dare touch my fairy." Eric's voice was quiet, but firm.

* * *

><p>Draco found himself in pain hours later. He was chained with silver in a room that looked like a plush dungeon. He had been fed with bagged blood, but the smell from before still wafted around. It intoxicated him, taunted him. He craved it.<p>

A day later he felt as if he was going crazy. He hadn't felt this way since he was 17. He had come into his Veela genes and all he wanted was sex. He never did find his mate, but he supposed it didn't matter now. He was a vampire, he could fuck around with anyone he wanted now! He would never have to settle on one woman. He grinned at the thought.

He awoke to a shout. It was such a familiar sound. He roared. If they were hurting her, he's tear them to shreds! It was quiet, and his un-beating heart ran colder than ice. A million thoughts ran through his head. The vampire had drained her. The fairy had killed her in her sleep. The vampire had raped her. The fairy had her under a mind torture. The vampire-

Another scream of anguish and he could not be contained. He thrashed wildly against his restraints. Let the blasted things cut through him, he would heal, and he needed to get to her.

He heard someone enter his room and he snapped his fangs at them. "What did you do to her?" He boomed, his struggle never ceasing. "I swear if you so much as touched her, I'll rip your precious fairy limb from limb before I cut your head off and bury it!" He snarled.

"Calm down you fool!" Eric zoomed till he was directly in front of Draco. "And if you ever threaten my Sookie again it will be your life." He said quietly, but menacingly.

"I heard her scream! I know it was her, I know her scream! If you don't let me out of these right now, I'll-"

"Do nothing, because you're trapped." Eric said with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. Draco growled, he slumped, acknowledging defeat. He looked down. He thought of her. Of their second year when she had been petrified; he'd told Crab and Goyle that he wanted her to be taken, but when he saw her in the Hospital Wing, he was scared. He thought of their fourth year, when Krum had taken her to the Yule Ball, how pretty she looked, how jealous he had been. He thought of their fifth year, when he had been so happy to discover the D.A. until he saw her punishment. He thought of their sixth year, when he had been so terrified, and she had protected him from Potter. He thought of that night in the Manor, and how closing his eyes couldn't hide the screams he knew too well. He had saved her that night, he had saved her tonight as well, but now he couldn't do anything; he was failing her.

"You're crying." It wasn't a question.

"I am not!" Draco yelled looking up. "Why would I cry over a filthy mudblood like her?" He screeched.

"Vampires cry blood." Eric's calm demeanor didn't change.

"I'm crying for myself! If I hadn't saved that little witch, I wouldn't be a vampire right now, I'd be home! And now that she might be dead it was all in vane!"

"She's crying for you." Eric said, a look of disgust for the young vampire marred his features. Draco's head snapped up.

"She's okay?" He asked, not caring how desperate he sounded. "Let me see her!" He pleaded, pulling once more on his confines.

"You're too young, we don't want your...sacrifice to be in vane, isn't that right." Eric sneered.

"You bastard, let me see her!" Draco fumed, but Eric had already left. Draco let out one last roar.

* * *

><p>"What do you think of 'em?" Sookie asked.<p>

"The boy is a petulant brat, but he doesn't seem like a serious threat." Eric concluded with no emotion.

"The girl uses strange words." Sookie said calmly, a curious expression on her face.

"The boy too. He called you pureblood when he smelt you. He called her a mudblood not long ago." His words gave nothing else away.

"She used the word 'Quidditch' when she mentioned their fall. Spells too, and a wand."

"DADA, and Heads. A spell as well." Eric recounted.

"What do you think it means?" Sookie asked. She didn't want more drama on her plate, and the last thing either of them needed were more supes.

"I want to question her." Eric stated with firmness that left no room for argument, well not with anyone else.

"Wait till tomorrow at least, she's still coping with what happened to her friend."

"They aren't friends." Eric's simplicity irked her.

"Well what would you call them?" Sookie asked irritatedly.

"They're just like us." He cracked a smile. "Destined for each other, never quite friendly enough to be friends, fighting for no reason other than to deny what is so obvious." He took a step towards her so that he towered over her smaller frame. His voice turned husky. "They aren't friends, min älskling, they are fated." His lips were soft, and Sookie couldn't pull away. Things were going to get heated, and they both knew it. Eric led her to the couch, and lowered her gently onto it. He kissed her lightly once more, before moving down her neck. She gasped, and the noise made him growl. She _was_ his, he knew she was, and he wouldn't let her forget who she belonged to.

"Mine." He growled as he went lower. He kissed over her collar bone, moving quickly to her chest, removing her offending articles of clothing as he made his way down her luscious body.

"Oh." They both whipped their heads around. Hermione stood there looking embarrassed, but not at all perturbed. "I'm sorry, I was just getting a drink." She said slowly, her eyes never leaving the scene, even as she pointed towards the kitchen.

"Oh you poor thing! You haven't eaten since you got here!" Sookie's hostess instincts kicked in and she quickly straitened up. She pushed an irate Eric off of her, and made a dash to the kitchen.

"I'll, just, um, yeah." Hermione said lamely. Eric smirked.

"I can smell your virginity." He smirked. Hermione turned scarlet. "That's not all I can smell." He grinned roguishly. Hermione humphed.

"I'll have you know, that it is very regular for the body to respond physically when even one sense is stimulated you brute! It's not like I was peeping or anything! I am only responding the way you claim I am, because I saw you two in an intimate embrace, which triggers my hormones to react of their own accord. Furthermore, it is rude to speak of such things, even if your special senses allow you to know them." She finished her rant with her nose in the air.

Eric just kept on grinning. Suddenly he was in front of her, and Hermione squeaked in surprise. "You're quite the spitfire, aren't you?" He smiled.

"I-I've been told." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I like it."

"H-how can you say things like that! You were just doing...those kinds of things with Sookie Stackhouse." Hermione blushed furiously, but kept her ground.

"You smell divine, especially when you blush." He winked, before sauntering past her into the kitchen.

A little while later Hermione and Sookie were finished eating and the three of them sat quietly in the kitchen, Hermione looking at her lap, and the other two looking at Hermione.

"When can I see him." She asked. The other two shared a glance.

"Not for a while. He's not quite stable. He's angry." Eric said calmly. Hermione snorted.

"Of course he is. I bet he hates me even more now." She shrugged. "But for the record, he's always had a short temper." She gave a weak smile. "I'd really like to see him." She tried again. Eric let out a sigh at her persistance.

"He could be a danger to you." He tried to reason with her.

"I'm not afraid of him." She said surly.

"Tomorrow night, you can see him then." Sookie answered for them.

"Thank you." Hermione said, letting out a breath of relief. She went back up to bed with worry in her heart, but also anticipation for tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"It won't be safe for her." He reasoned.<p>

"I think she'll be okay. I got a look into her mind. She's stronger than she looks." Sookie nodded surly.

"We'll see tomorrow night." He kissed her once on the cheek, before zooming out the door, and towards Shreveport.

* * *

><p><strong>Not quite how I'd planned it, but not too bad if I say so myself. It'll grow I hope. I didn't want everything to happen at once, but I think I let it get out of control. Please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I was so proud that I got an alert in the first day, that I had to update again :) Or at least start on the next chapter. I was so surprised, because this crossover isn't very popular. Anyway, next chapter is on it's way!**

**Chapter 2: Danger  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hermione sat on her bed. Her bed. She had a hard time thinking about anything in this place as hers. She was silently contemplating her next move, <em>their<em> next move, if Draco was still in this with her. She had to choose her next move carefully, this was a twisted road they had landed themselves on, and she was going to get them out of it. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the door open.

"You're certain you want to see him?" Hermione yelped and turned her head swiftly towards the door. "I only ask, because from what he told me, you two don't like each other. In fact I believe he used the words hate, loath, and an odd word-"

"Mudblood." Hermione said looking him straight in the eyes. "Yes, I'm aware. It's never been a secret, how we feel about each other. It's what got us into this predicament." Eric smirked.

"I see." He started, moving leisurely across the room. "And you don't find yourself wanting for someone else." He said slyly.

"I don't want for him." She stated simply. "Nor anyone else in this...whatever this is." Her words were confident.

"I can hear your heart beat." He breathed directly next to her ear. Hermione sucked in a breath. Why was he doing this?

"And I can hear that you have no heart." She whispered. Eric flew back as if he were scorched. His eyes narrowed at her.

"I should drain you!" He hissed. "Punish that insolent fiend downstairs, and rid the world of your kind." Hermione was hurt by his words. Did he know she was Muggle-Born? Had Draco explained the slander of her kind on the wizarding world?

"Then do it. I'm stuck here, with him, and my world holds my kind at such a low level, even after the war." She spoke softly, looking at her hands. Eric snarled.

"Stop it!" He yelled. Hermione looked up in round eyed confusion. "You're infuriating! You have the courage to insult me, but you cower at my words? What are you?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. "I thought you knew what I am. You said we should be annihilated. I assumed Draco had told you about what Mudbloods do to his precious pure world." Her words were filled with hate, and a fight. Eric was silent for what felt like forever.

"You can see him now." He said evenly, before exiting.

* * *

><p>He could smell her before she entered. He snapped his eyes to the entrance, and saw her climb down carefully, watching her own step as she descended. She hopped off the last step and turned to face him. She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes going wide and glassy. She took a few slow steps towards him, her hand flying to her mouth. When she was directly in front of him, she fell to her knees, sobbing for all the world.<p>

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry." She sobbed. "I-I shouldn't have let them do this. I shouldn't have asked." Tears flowed freely down her face, and the smell made Draco feel an odd sort of sickness in his stomach. "I was so selfish!" She continued. "I-I didn't want you to die! I didn't want to be alone!" She wailed, and he was helpless to stop it.

"Shut up!" Draco snarled. "Stop crying, it's making me sick!" He growled. She looked up in surprise, tears still leaking out of her wide eyes.

"I-I didn't mean to offend you." She whispered. She laughed humorlessly. "It's like I'm mourning you, but you're still here." She sniffed. He looked away from her.

"It's not that." He mumbled. "The smell of your tears bothers me."

"Y-you can smell my tears?" She asked, suddenly her curious, book worm self.

"Yeah, my senses are really strong now." He sniffed the air, and suddenly fixed her with a glare. "W-were you?" He stared her down with an intensity that had Hermione squirming and looking away. "You _like_ that bastard?" He screeched. Her eyes snapped to his once more.

"W-what? No, of course not!"

"Why do you smell...like that then?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Why do you even care? You- you shouldn't be...smelling me like that anyway!" She tore her gaze from his, crossing her arms over her chest and pulling her legs together.

"You don't know anything about him! He could be seducing you for information, or to fucking kill you!" He yelled. Hermione bit her lip as she remembered Eric's words about draining her. She hadn't realized what she was doing, until she heard a roar. She turned to Draco, but he wasn't himself any more. He was struggling against his chains, snarling, and staring at her with a hungry look that scared her half to death. Her lip was bleeding.

There was a crash, as Eric zoomed downstairs, looking at her in anger, and bloodlust. Draco roared louder, and tugged one chain from the wall.

"Get out!" Eric growled. Hermione didn't have to be told twice. She climbed up the stairs as quickly as she could. Sookie was at the top, worry on her face.

"We have to run!" Hermione panted. "He broke through one of his chains already!" She scampered to the door, reaching in her pocket for her wand. "Blast!" She cursed under her breath.

"You run, I have to get my wand!" Sookie looked hesitant. "Go!" Hermione shouted. Sookie turned and ran outside. Hermione managed to get up the stairs when she heard a crashing sound, and hugged herself to the wall. She rushed to get her wand, barely getting a grip on it, before she heard a second crash, and apparated to the front yard. Sookie was there, looking nervously at the house.

"What's going on?" Sookie asked, startling Hermione, who had appeared behind her.

"I think he escaped." She said, fear tinging her words.

"Eric will handle him, he's only a few days old after all." Sookie reassured, but the words comforted Hermione very little, especially when they heard another crash, and a raw snarl.

"Get behind me." Hermione said strongly, moving towards Sookie.

"Wha-?" But before either of them could blink, the two vampires crashed through the front door. There was a pause in which Draco looked dazedly into space, before he turned slowly to the girls, his eyes glazed. "Smells good." He mumbled. Eric roared, zooming into the shorter vampire.

"What do we do?" Hermione asked. She wasn't familiar with fighting these sort of creatures, the closest mythical beast she had encountered was a werewolf, and the speed wasn't even close.

"I don't know." Sookie answered honestly.

"We have to do something!" Hermione yelled helplessly, but there was nothing to be done. All they could do was watch as Eric and Draco fought at vamp speed. But Draco didn't seem to notice that he was fighting, he didn't seem to want to fight, he just kept staring at the girls, trying to get to them. Eric was surprised. How was this fledgling still standing? What had he created?

"Please, let me taste..." Draco pleaded, his eyes furrowing in need. Eric slammed his elbow into Draco's head.

"Never!" He snarled. Suddenly, Eric realized his mistake. He had sent the young vamp flying in the direction of the two girls, and when Draco flipped in the air, flying towards them with a predatory air, Eric's heart clenched.

"Protego!" Hermione shouted, successfully blocking Draco's attack. Draco was left momentarily incapacitated, which gave Hermione a short time to communicate with the Viking.

"Take her and go! He's not as fast as you!" She yelled. Sookie put a hand on her shoulder, and opened her mouth to protest, but Hermione knew they didn't have time to argue. "Just go, I can handle him, he's barely got his wits about him." She shrugged the older girl off of her and took a battle stance. "Go!" She shouted to Eric, who wasted no time in scooping Sookie into his arms, and flying off into the night. Hermione and Draco were alone. Hermione stood her ground, but continued to eye him carefully.

"Don't run after them Draco," she warned. "He's your maker." She tried to reason with him. He paused three feet away from her looking confused.

"Why would I follow them?" He asked her in innocent puzzlement.

"I know you can't control your_ need_ for her blood, but you have to control yourself." She said slowly. Draco grinned like an imp.

"I don't want her blood." He said with a smile. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "I want yours." He said happily. Hermione's eyes grew wide and fearful. "That old fool was so concerned for his precious fairy, that he didn't even think about the pure, delicious sent you omit." He breathed deeply, a look of bliss on his face.

"W-what?" She exclaimed in horrid surprise. "N-no, I'm a-a Mudblood! You don't want my dirty blood, you're just hungry." She tried to assure him, and herself. Suddenly Draco looked irritated and angry.

"Don't tell me what I want." He said petulantly. "And don't call your blood dirty. It smells so good." He said wistfully.

"You were the first person to tell me I had dirty blood, remember? Think back to that day. It was your first day on the Slytherin Quidditch team. You and Harry were fighting, and you called me a Mudblood. Please Draco, you don't want to drink from me." She said as calmly as she could manage, but her voice was pleading, trying to make him see reason.

Draco shook his head in denial. "No!" He shouted. "I-I wouldn't do that. I saved you didn't I? I fought by your side!" He yelled, holding his head in frustration. Suddenly he bared his fangs, and ran to attack her once more. She defended herself, but his power was tough on her, and she knew she could only handle a few more of his onslaughts.

"It's true, you've changed." She conceded. It hurt to watch him struggle when she knew it was all her fault. "But the pureblood prince is still in there, find him. What would Lucius say if he was here?" Draco roared.

"How dare you mention that bastard!" He screamed, zooming to her, breathing hard on her face, even though it wasn't necessary for him any more. "Azkaban is where he belongs! He let you get hurt! He let _her_ hurt you! I'm nothing like him!" He snarled. Hermione took a hesitant step back and held her wand at the ready.

"I know." She whispered. "But you wouldn't eat dirt would you?" His eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't sink to the lowly levels of the poor, right? You want an expensive meal, served on a silver platter, carefully cut with your fine tools." The words made her sick, but it was the only chance she had.

"Your blood is like nothing I've ever smelt before." He said strongly. "Your skin smells sweet and decadent. Your body is better than silver. My fangs are better than any cutlery." He said huskily, eying her all over, making her shiver.

"Stop it!" She yelled, taking another step back. "Snap out of it Draco!" She cried. "This isn't you! Think about all your Slytherin friends! Think about your pureblooded family, and friends, and lovers! Stop trying to feed off of a Mudblood! Protego!" She yelled, sending him flying away from her, but he landed on his feet, and just looked angry.

"You wouldn't say no if it was _him_ that wanted it!" He yelled. Yes! That's what she needed, he was gaining his senses, he was remembering, thinking clearly. "I smelt you, you were dripping for him!" He snarled.

"Draco, don't be ridiculous." Hermione scoffed. This was what she had to do. Argue with him, push him back into his right mind. "I saw the two of them together, and of course my hormones reacted that way. You always have to be so dramatic. Think logically you daft buffoon." She mocked, her nose in the air.

"Don't act like such a prude, Granger, we both know you aren't all saints and sighs." He spat angrily, but his drawl was back. "You want it just as much as everyone else, you're not so high and mighty." _There it is, come on Draco..._

"Maybe I do, I _am_ a hormonal teenager, but that doesn't mean I want a ruddy Slytherin like you, or a sex crazed vampire like him." She said, as if it were obvious.

"Oh please, all you ugly little Mudbloods are dying for some pureblood cock, the fact that I'm now a vampire probably tickles your stupid Gryffindor need for adventure." He scoffed hotly.

"Oh Draco, thank Merlin!" She cried happily, running towards him. He flinched and put his hands up in a disgusted manner as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oi! I just insulted you!" He complained.

"Yeah, you called me a Mudblood and everything, I'm so glad! I was so worried, you were so scary!" She cried into his shoulder.

"Hey! I told you not to do that! That smell is revolting!" She laughed. He sighed in exasperation. Why was she acting so loony? But as he looked down at her, hugging his chest like a little girl, his heart melted just a little, and he couldn't resist the urge to wrap his arms around her too.

"It's okay." He whispered.

"I was so scared you were going to drain me." She whispered brokenly. "You seemed so outside of yourself." She sniffed. "It's all my fault." She began to weep once more. His eyes grew wide, and he grabbed her by the shoulders, holding her at arms length. He looked at her with fear in his eyes, but it wasn't for her, he was afraid of himself.

"I would never do that to you." He said firmly, locking his eyes with her quickly drying ones. "I'm sorry for getting us into this mess, and I'm sorry that it has to be me you're trapped with, but I would never hurt you. I'm sorry I lost control, your smell...it's intoxicating, I don't know how to control myself yet." He said sincerely. He pulled her back into his arms, savoring the moment. "I never want you to be hurt." He whispered.

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you." She whispered back. "I should have given up, you were right, it was all my pride, and now you're- you're..." She began sobbing again, and it made Draco feel torn. He hated what she thought of him, and she hated that she was crying, but he got a strange pleasant feeling that she was crying for him, even though he hated the reason.

"I'm fine, Salazar's soul, stop being a silly bint." He huffed, sliding his arms lower, loosening his grip considerably. Hermione looked up at him in momentary shock, before her eyes narrowed, and she broke the embrace completely so as to look him in the eye, her arms crossed across her body.

"A silly bint am I?" She questioned with ire. "Well I'm sorry for worrying about you, and feeling guilty for you being in this situation!" She seethed, throwing her arms in the air in exasperation. "I guess I know you wouldn't have given two shites if it were me!" She huffed.

"I would never have let it happen to you." He said seriously. "And yeah, you are a silly bint, it was my spell that got us here, yours must have put us in the air. It's a two way street, it was both of us, but we're both still here." He said with an eye roll.

"So you're saying I let this happen? Well, you're right, I am to blame!" She cried, her eyes watering. Draco slapped a hand to his forehead.

"That's not what I meant! Bloody hell, Granger, does everything have to be one of us winning and the other losing? Can't we untie, at least right now? We're stuck here until we figure out a way back, we need to work together. This way not be Voldemort status, but it is a time where we both need to work towards the common goal." He stuck out his hand. He didn't know why, but it seemed right. Hermione took his hand gingerly, looking away, ashamed of her behavior. "From here on out, we work through these obstacles, stop blaming ourselves, and each other." Hermione nodded, a small smile creeping up her face, but Draco continued to look serious. "I want you to promise me one more thing." Hermione nodded solemnly. "If I ever go back to that state, if I can't control myself, and I put you in danger, kill me." He saw the protest and the fear in her eyes. "I mean it. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because of me." Draco looked at there hands. He didn't know why he was saying this now, but he knew it to be true. "You've been through enough, I've put you through enough. Promise me." Silver met chocolate.

"Draco, I-I can't." Hermione whimpered.

"You have to." He said again.

"We'll cross that bridge when, and if, it comes." She compromised, removing her hand from his. "Besides, the sun will be up soon." Hermione turned and started walking towards the door way. "Reparo." She muttered as she stepped through the threshold. Draco followed her, suddenly feeling drowsy.

"Yeah." He mumbled as he entered the house. He looked around and his eyes went wide at the destruction.

"Pretty extreme isn't it?" Hermione said from beside him. He looked down at her, she looked so calm about it.

"It was me and him?" He asked, even though he knew the answer. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I guess you really were out of your mind." She said with a hint of a smile, he didn't match it.

"I could have done this to you." He said brokenly.

"You wouldn't have." She said seriously. "Besides, we both know I could have taken you." She joked with a playful nudge. He still looked perturbed, but he held his tongue. Sensing his mood, Hermione laid her hand on his arm. "Come on, we should get you to bed." She said warmly. Draco sighed, but nodded his head. She took his hand in her's and led him to the double doors she had fixed.

She began the climb slowly, and was surprised to see Draco waiting at the bottom. She jumped off the last few bars off the later, and turned to face him. "Super speed." He answered the question written on her face.

"Oh." She replied, feeling stupid for not thinking of it. He smirked at her.

"I just realized I now know all about something that smarty britches, Granger knows nothing about." He grinned evilly.

"Oh please, you've only been a vampire for a few days, you most certainly don't know all there is to know." She scoffed.

"I know enough." He said with an airy wave of his hand.

"Enough?" She questioned sarcastically.

"More than you." He snickered. Hermione's eyes suddenly went wide, and her hand flew to her mouth. "What? Are you really that upset?" He asked, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"D-Draco, you-your nose, you're bleeding!" She gasped.

"What?" He reached a hand to his nose, pulling away his finger, he saw the crimson liquid there, and his eyes grew wide with terror and disgust. "What's going on?" He shrieked.

"I don't know, _you're_ the expert." She responded with sarcastic, but no less real, panic in her voice.

"Stop fucking around Granger, this is serious!" He shouted. "Stop standing there, use that brain of yours!"

"I-I don't know what to do!" She cried, her eyes watering. He looked at her face, filled with panic, and resolved to take a deep breath. "It's okay, just calm down, we need to fix this, and we can't do that if we're both panicking." He sighed. Hermione did as he said. She tried to think of causes, everything she knew about vampires, anything that could help him.

"Vampires don't have many weaknesses. They can't sick, or wounded, because they're dead." She mumbled. "Their only weaknesses are sunlight, and stakes through their hearts." She recited helplessly.

"Well, I'm not in the sunlight, and I don't have a scratch on me!" He exclaimed in frustration. Hermione looked thoughtful.

"Have you been in your coffin during the day?" She asked. His eyes grew wide in anger.

"I don't sleep in a bloody coffin, you daft cow!" He screeched.

"Well vampires have to sleep don't they!" She yelled back. "They always sleep in coffins in all the stories!"

"Well, I've been chained to a fucking wall for the past few days, so no I haven't slept in a coffin." He told her with a scoff and an eye roll. Hermione paused in her witty reply.

"But you have been sleeping?" She asked calmly.

"Of course, that silver drains me of energy, not to mention worrying about yo-" He cleared his throat. "Worrying about what's going on, and what's going to happen." He clarified calmly.

"Maybe you have to sleep." She shrugged.

"I don't want to bleed out in my sleep." He said as if ti were obvious.

"Maybe it'll stop if you sleep." She explained. "The sun should be up by now, maybe if you're 'alive' while the sun is up, it's energy tries to kill you, considering you vampires are all dark and what not." Hermione's explanation was so simple, but the idea still scared Draco.

"Will you stay down here, just to be sure?" He asked. He sounded so innocent, like a child afraid of the boogy man.

"Of course." She whispered. He nodded, and moved towards the bed in the room. The bedding was hardly acceptable of a socialite like Malfoy, but he was tired, and he was scared, and he knew the sun was his new enemy. He crawled into bed, burrowing under the covers, even though he didn't feel cold.

"If I keep bleeding, find a way to wake me." He said looking fearfully into her eyes. She nodded.

"I will." She said strongly, leaving no room for doubt. He nodded once, before shutting his eyes. He was asleep instantaneously. Hermione had nothing left to do but wait. She watched him "sleep." He looked dead, and it made her unnecessarily worried. She walked over to the bed carefully, not making any noise. She sat beside him on the bed, careful not to wake him. He didn't look to be bleeding any more, but there were traces of the blood from before drying on his face. She gently wiped the blood from his ear, lightly brushing his thin, soft tresses. He looked surprisingly peaceful.

"I'm here for you, Draco." She whispered. "Everything's going to be alright. I'll get us back." Her voice was filled with determination. "I'll protect you this time."

* * *

><p>Eric paced his office in Fangtasia at a ridiculous speed.<p>

"Eric, please calm down." Sookie tried to sooth him. "Eric, we're safe, please look at me." She pleaded, her voice verging on worry. Eric snapped to her, his eyes blazing with anger.

"Safe?" His voice was dark. "We aren't safe from that!" He yelled furiously, flipping his desk over. Sookie squeaked at the sudden bout of anger.

"H-He's your child." She whispered brokenly.

"I created something beyond vampire." He ground out. "We should have let him die, and killed the girl as well!"

"Eric Northman, what is wrong with you?" Sookie screeched.

"What's wrong?" He retaliated. "You almost got killed, and I couldn't protect you against a fledgling? Not to mention he's my child!" He yelled.

"Eric." Sookie breathed, approaching him slowly. "You can't always protect me." She said softly.

"That's not it." He said a bit calmer. "You, my little fairy, will always get into trouble." He smiled fondly, touching her cheek lightly. "But there is something wrong with that young vamp, he's stronger than Bill already, and he's not even a week old." He tried to convey the seriousness not only with his tone, but by locking his worried gaze on her's. "We have to find out what he is, and destroy him." He whispered.

"Tomorrow." She stated firmly. "We'll make those decisions tomorrow, the sun is almost up anyway." He nodded softly, but he knew what had to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Do you like it? I really enjoy writing this, it's so much fun! Please review!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**ENext chapter begins! I love writing this! I probably have more fun writing it than any of you have reading it!**

**Chapter 3: Vampires Are In Our Midsts**

* * *

><p>Draco awoke oddly. He didn't feel as if he had been sleeping at all, he certainly couldn't remember dreaming, and his awakening was no more than the opening of his eyes. He was immediately aware that he was no longer in chains, and the change made him feel stronger. He pulled his left hand towards his face and flexed it, feeling the power in it. He made to move his other arm, but found it weighed down by something very much alive. He turned towards his right, and proceeded to suck in an unnecessary breath.<p>

Hermione looked so peaceful, her features were soft and relaxed, and it made Draco feel odd. He couldn't look away from her, and he dared not move for fear of waking her. Still he was in inner turmoil. When he had first seen her laying there, his heart had clenched in pleasure, and upon smelling her the feeling grew; but a part of him was struggling to repress his new nature, and that part felt like the Draco he knew. Still, seeing her lying beside him - her arms and legs curled into herself slightly, her face content and relaxed - he couldn't help but move his free hand to lightly brush a curl off her face, barely making contact with her skin, but still feeling the silkiness. His own features softened as he continued to gently stroke her face.

"Mm." Hermione made a tiny noise, and her serene face scrunched cutely. Draco swiftly removed his hand, panic setting on his face for just a moment before he masked it with indifference. But Hermione didn't wake up, and when he was certain she wouldn't, Draco continued to take her in.

She smelled like dirt, and sweat, and exhaustion. Draco knew it was his fault, but he still relished in her sleeping form. He continued to sniff her, moving his body minutely towards her's. He could smell other things on her now, honey suckles, sun light, magic, he couldn't get enough. Using the hand of the arm she was laying on, he lightly stroked her shoulder. Draco closed his eyes, but then he remembered that he couldn't sleep peacefully beside her, he couldn't sleep at all; he remembered where he was, why he was there, and what he was. He couldn't lay with _her_! She was good, and pure, everything he wasn't, never had been, and never would be.

Faster than he thought possible, Draco zoomed to the opposite side of the room. Even from this distance he could smell her, and he couldn't help but admire her. He took one last deep breath, breathing in her very essence, before he ran away. Forgetting their talk from last night, he left her alone.

Draco didn't know where he was going, he couldn't even _see_ where he was going, but he knew he couldn't stay there, he couldn't stay with her.

* * *

><p>Hermione had strange dreams that night. She dreamed about being ravished by a strong blonde man. In her dream she was having passionate sex against a shower wall, and the man was holding her up. The water clung to his body just like her own fingers. His head was buried in her neck as he thrust into her. Just as she felt that magnificent quiver, she saw blood mixing with the water and circling down the drain.<p>

Hermione awoke with a gasp. She sat bolt up right and clenched her chest. She was breathing heavily and she quickly surveyed her surroundings. She was in the same bed from last night, and she had no idea of the time. The memory of Draco bleeding resurfaced and she was suddenly searching frantically for him. Her searching was in vain as she realized she was alone in the dark room. Realizing that she wasn't going to find Draco in the underground bedroom, Hermione crept up the ladder to the house.

"Draco?" She called hesitantly. "Draco, are you here?" She called again. Hermione was scared. This new place was strange, and it was dark out. She needed Draco more than she ever thought she would. Hadn't they only been rivals two days ago. She contemplated that thought. She supposed they had been a bit more than that, but if they were, where was he? Wasn't it only hours ago that they had sworn to each other that they were in this thing together? Where was he? Hermione's eyes welled with tears as she started to worry. "Draco?" She called quietly. "Where are you?" She cried softly.

She was all alone in a house that belonged to someone she didn't really know, in a world she wasn't familiar with, and the one tether to her world was missing. Hermione curled up on the couch and began to weep. Why had he left her here? Where had he gone? And then her dream came flooding back to the forefront of her mind and she realized with a pang that Draco was probably feeding. The thought disgusted her, but a part of her had to be thankful he hadn't woken up and attacked her.

"Come back." She whimpered. "Please, Draco, come back." she started to cry again. "I don't want to be alone!" she sobbed.

An hour past and Draco did not return. Hermione didn't know what to do, she felt empty and afraid and she had no idea what to do next. She was reminded of the Horcrux Hunt and how lost she had felt when Ron had left, but this was worse. She had had Harry then, now she had no one.

Hermione continue to wallow in sadness, but her temper slowly began to rise. Who did he think he was? She was doing everything she could to keep them together and safe. She had stayed with him when he was afraid! How dare he leave without even leaving a note!

Without thinking Hermione grabbed her wand from her pocket and apparated.

* * *

><p>Though Draco didn't know where he had been headed, he knew immediately when he arrived. He saw a sign that said Fangtasia, and he knew his Maker was inside. He walked right up to the front of the line, ignoring the hisses of protests from vampires and humans alike. When he reached the entrance he was met by a beautiful woman. She was older than him in years, that much was obvious, but he could tell that she must have also been older when she was turned.<p>

"Can I help you?" she asked boredly with a raised brow.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, let me through." he said with an equally bored tone. The woman gave a small humph of a laugh.

"Listen here brat, I don't know who you are, but this is an adult bar." she smirked.

"I'm of age." he scoffed in reply. The woman got a little closer to him, clearly preparing for a verbal sparing match, but she stopped suddenly.

"You reak of Eric." she said suspiciously whilst narrowing her eyes. She took a deep breath of him. "And magic, dirt, blood, and..." she trailed, her eyes growing wide and glassy. "What is that sent on you?" she sniffed again. "It's devine." she hummed in approval.

"Back off hag!" he exclaimed taking a step back. "I need to see my Maker, I know he's in there." he demanded.

"Maker? You've got to be kidding! There is only room for one petulant brat in this family, and it's me. Come on, we've got to see Eric." she growled. She led him through the doors to the red and black bar. "P.s." she said as they reached the back office. "I don't share." she smiled at him, before turning and knocking on a thick metal door. "Oh Eric, there's a fledgling here to see you." she cooed through the door. The reaction was instantaneous.

"Pamela!" Eric yelled throwing the door open. "Get away from him." he seethed. Pam raised a perfect eyebrow.

"Eric, he's a baby." she said with no emotion.

"He's dangerous!" Eric roared. "Why did you let him in here?" he barked.

"He reaks of you and he said his Maker was here." she pouted.

"Take Sookie and leave, close the club for the night." he demanded.

"Eric, what the fuck-"

"NOW!" Pam looked frightened, but did as he asked, zooming into his office and right back out. As soon as he could sense that everyone was gone he turned to Draco who looked oddly frightened.

"Wh-what's going on?" he asked tentatively.

"I have to kill you now, before you become too powerful." Eric said with a strain in his voice. Draco took a slow step back a look of suspicious confusion on his face, as if he expected Eric to laugh and tell him it was all a joke. A really bad, not at all funny joke. But Eric just stood there ever so slowly widening his stance in preperation to attack. Draco's look changed to one of total horror as he realized what was going to happen. With that realization Draco turned and ran.

Draco didn't know how far he made it before Eric chrashed into him, tackling him to the ground while sending both of the men flying. They were outside, but that was all he knew. He didn't even know which direction he had been running.

Eric had him pinned to the ground after a minor struggle that Draco didn't really want to fight.

"Why are you doing this? What did I do? I don't want to die!" he cried. Draco hadn't felt this weak since he had gotten his dark mark.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have created you, but that girl... She was desperate for you to live." Eric shook his head in pity. "I couldn't have known what you would be. She couldn't have either, or she wouldn't have asked." he said firmly.

"She needs me!" Draco yelled desperately.

"You'll kill her." Draco immediately froze, no longer straining to escape.

"I-I wont, I would never-" but he knew the truth. Last night and this morning, all he had thought of was his hunger for her. He whimpered, but he knew this was it, it had to be. Stackhouse would protect her, she was the brightest witch of the age, she would get back safely. He shouldn't have been turned, he would have died rightfully had he saved her and passed.

Turning his head away from Eric's steely gaze he spoke. "Make it quick." he said softly.

Eric lifted his hand in preperation of ripping the boys heart out.

It happened in seconds. "She needs me." he whispered, but Draco was no longer himself. In a blink he had throne Eric off of himself and was running. _She needs me_. The only thought in his mind.

* * *

><p>Hermione was terrified. She had apparated without thinking. All she had thought of was her anger towards Draco. She didn't know where she was, but there were vampires everywhere.<p>

When she had first landed, she wasn't the only one to notice her surroundings. Every vampire in site snapped to attention. Within in seconds several had surrounded her, making her yelp in surprise and fear.

"What are you doing here this time of night?" one of them asked with a crooked grin.

"I-I d-didn't m-mea-"

"Y-you d-d-didn't m-mean to?" another one laughed.

"Well that's a shame." they all laughed and Hermione began to whimper. Her noises of fear only spurred the vampires on and they began to close in. Thinking on her feet Hermione cast a disillisionment charm on herself and quickly ran while the vamps were still in shock.

It couldn't have been long enough if they were werewolves. They chased her using sent and one managed to trip her. She crawled behind a tree as swiftly as she could and held her breath.

"Come out deary, we won't hurt ya." the vampire with the crooked grin laughed. "We won't kill ya at least!" he said on a laugh. He was getting closer, Hermione could see his boots and tried to push herself against the tree as tightly as she could. In her attempt she rustled a few leaves and the vampire was on her.

"Got'cha!" he exclaimed clasping a hand around her throat and lifting her off the ground. Hermione quickly lost the air in her lungs and the energy to keep up her disillusion. She felt the tingle of becoming visible come over her along with the dread of what was to come. The man held her high for everyone to see and they all laughed at her pitiful state.

"All right boys, who wants a taste?" he called jovially. His question was met by cheers and pleas for first taste and - to Hermione's horror - first fuck. The man proceeded to throw her to the ground. Hermione sucked in lung fills of air desperately, but they were let out moments later in a scream as the vampires continued their assault by tearing her shirt from her body.

"As the victor who caught the little morcile, I get first bite." the crooked one grinned. Hermione began to cry as she felt his breath upon her. But then, he was gone.

Draco roared in furry at the scene before him. He attacked the one nearest her first, throwing the vampire into a tree several feet away. The vampire was back on his feet in seconds and his angered face was not as crooked as his grin.

He lunged for Draco, but the young vampire grabbed the other's head and tore it off swiftly. He didn't dwell on it, instead turning to the other hissing vampires. The battle was short but fierce and Draco was ruthless. He ripped the hearts out of two of them, but he was starting to enjoy the fight and the next three suffered as he ripped their stomachs open and continued his onslaught by tossing their organs into the air like confetti. Two or three ran off, but Draco didn't care, they were gone and he could now focus on _HER_.

He was in front of her immediately, covered in vampire innards and smiling in relief. Looking at her and realizing what could have been, Draco was over come with emotion. He scooped Hermione into his arms and placed her in his lap. Without hesitation he began peppering her body with light kisses.

"You're okay." he whispered happily after a few moments of his ministrations. Hermione was frozen in shock. She couldn't believe what had almost happened nor what she had wittnessed moments before. Instead of being terrified however, she found tears of relief flooding her eyes and she clung to Draco desperately, crying into his shoulder relentlessly.

Draco continued to lightly kiss her face and neck, but he still wasn't himself and smelling the other vampires on her, however faintly, made him inexplicably upset. He stopped kissing her neck and proceeded to lick her bruised throat. He licked and sucked and as he did so he noticed things. Her bruises were healing, and Hermione herself was responding to his ministrations.

"Mmn." she moaned lightly. Draco stopped his ministrations and sniffed her. He sighed in delight she smelled like them, both of them. He nuzzled her neck lightly, nipping her every so often without breaking skin.

Finally, after she was well prepared, Draco felt a need. He never wanted anyone to harm her or taste her or touch her. He needed the world to know she was protected. He poised his fangs over her artery. Hermione felt them on her skin and snapped back to reality.

"Draco stop. No!" she struggled against him, but he didn't budge. "Please, I don't want this!" she cried. New tears formed in her eyes, and it was that terrible smell that stopped him.

"But, I need to. You need me." he couldn't seem to articulate what he wanted to say.

"Yes, I do need you." she said softly laying a hand on his cheek. He locked eyes with her. "But this isn't what I need from you."

"I must protect you!" he insisted moving towards her neck once more, but Hermione pushed his chest away.

"Biting me won't protect me." she whispered with a small smile.

"Mine?" he said, but it sounded like a question. "My mark." he said touching his fang. Hermione reached out slowly and tentatively touched his other fang. Draco hissed in pleasure at the contact.

"No." she said with a small shake of her head. Draco pouted and furrowed his brow, but dropped his head in an odd sort of defeat. He was warring with himself, he knew he could force her, but he didn't want to.

"Home." he said.

"We'll get there eventually." she chuckled.

"Maker's home." he tried again.

"Oh!" she exclaimed in realization. "Of course! Take my hand, I think I can apparate us now." she said with a weak smile. He placed his hand in her's, and the warmth from her skin made him smile.

Moments later they stood before Sookie's house, hand in hand.

"Do you think you can control yourself once we get inside?" she asked him as if he were a toddler. And like a toddler he nodded his head slowly in assurance.

They walked up the front porch steps still holding hands. But when they reached the door Draco was once again stopped by the barrier.

"I've receided my invitation." Sookie said from near the door. She stared at Draco with a scrutinizing glare, and grabbed Hermione's hand, dragging her inside. "He's dangerous." she whispered to Hermione.

"No, he's much better now." Hermione tried to reason.

"He will not enter this house." Eric's voice growled from the kitchen.

"But-"

"He's a danger to both of you." he said sternly. Hermione looked put out, but Draco's voice comforted her.

"It's alright Hermione." he said with a sort of smile.

"Draco!" Hermione exclaimed. But Draco was in his right mind again.

"I'll be fine, I need to feed anyway." he said knowing Hermione would shudder. He smirked at her predictable reaction. He scoffed. "Come on Granger, you knew I had to at some point if I was going after you." Hermione glared at him, but she ignored the comment in her response.

"What will you do when the sun comes up?" she asked.

"Hopefully he'll burn." Eric scoffed.

"I'm not entirely sure, I'll figure something out." he shrugged, but then he smirked to build her confidence. "I am Draco Malfoy after all." he said snootily.

Hermion walked back through the barrier. "Be careful, Draco." she whispered.

"I will." he said surely. He grabbed her hand lightly and tugged her into his chest. "I won't leave you here." he whispered softly into her ear. "We'll stick together through this, I won't lose sight of that again." Hemione could only nod in response. She could only trust him at this point, there was nothing else to do.

Draco was gone in a blur. Hermione sniffled softly to herself. But her sadness turned to anger when she heard Eric snort at their display of emotion.

"How dare you!" she shrieked. "He saved me tonight, for the third time! Even out of his mind he managed to stay in control. Yes he killed those vampires, but he didn't do anything to me!" she screamed at Eric's injustice.

"You are not the only one who needs protecting." Eric growled, placing a protective hand on Sookie's shoulder. Hermione just scoffed.

"He didn't want her blood!" she yelled in exasperation. "He wanted mine!" Eric narrowed his eyes but he didn't say anything more. Instead he walked up to her, his strides like an animal. He studied her form, going as far as to smell her and touch her skin.

"Magic." he breathed. "It's all over you, inside of you. It's powerful, undeniably powerful. He had it too."

"Has it." Hermione corrected without so much as flinching. "Vampire or not, he still has his magic inside him." she said firmly, before taking on the trademark smirk of her comrad. "Maybe that's why he's so much trouble for you." With those final words Hermione brushed past him and up to her sleeping quarters.

Eric opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, not knowing how to respond. Eventually he settled on a growl of annoyance.

"She sure does get to you." Sookie mused with a small smile.

"She's too much like you." he humphed. "Exotic, enticing, deliberately annoying, she even comes with her own bit of magic and an overly emotional vampire drooling over her." he said gruffly, though he smirked at the mention of Bill.

"You sound smitten." Sookie teased.

"Only for you." Eric said seriously, looking into her eyes without shame.

"For now." Sookie smirked.

* * *

><p>Draco found himself unable to eat. Nothing smelt right, everyone in this town was drunk by this time of night and it made their blood reek. There were always children, but even he acknowledged that feeding on them would be amoral. Eventually he decided to go back to his Maker and see if he couldn't get a bag.<p>

On his way to Sookie Stackhouse's place, he stumbled upon a lavish mansion. He could sense vampires within, and curiosity got the best of him. When he reached the door he knocked at vamp speed, and the door swung open with the same speed.

"Can I help you?" the pretty young vampire asked in a southern accent. Draco put on his most charming smile.

"Perhaps." he grinned. "If you wouldn't mind sparing a little of the good red drink." he chuckled.

"We've got some Tru Blood, what's your flavor?" she asked, opening the door to him. He zoomed in, ruffling her skirt slightly. SheLhasa lusty eyes, but she didn't show it.

"You'll want to meet my Maker." she said offhandishly.

"I would be most abliged." he said politely. She laughed very unladylike at his choice of words.

"Oh he'll like you for sure." she giggled. Draco pulled his brows in, in confusion, but ultimately shrugged and let it go. She led him to the living room and politely offered him a seat, which he took graciously. He waited patiently, discretely admiring the house. Before long his host arrived, a suspicious glare paired with his polite southern smile. Draco rose swiftly, moving across the room languidly, with long strides.

"Draco Malfoy." he said confidently with an extended hand.

"Bill Compton, King of Louisiana." he shook Draco's hand with a smirk. "Pleasure to meet you, son of Eric."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! 4023! I worked really hard adding stuff so I wouldn't feel like a failure for only having 3951. I deserve reviews people! Also quick thanks to those who did review, you are my muses! Woohoo next chapter!<strong>


End file.
